<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wolf In Disguise by NightCat135</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033798">A Wolf In Disguise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCat135/pseuds/NightCat135'>NightCat135</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCat135/pseuds/NightCat135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was over and Hermione thought she could finally have a normal life. Boy was she wrong. Following the Battle of Hogwarts new documents lead to a major discovery of Hermione's past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts: Aftermath of the Final Battle</p>
<p>Hermione lifted her head, looking around all she saw was the destruction and devastation that was paved through hatred and the thirst for power of an egomaniac. The battle was over. They had won. It was finally over.</p>
<p>She fell to her knees. And sobbed. She cried out for the loss of her friends, her family, and her enemies. The actions and charisma of one man, one, brought so much death. He destroyed so many live. The lives of those who didn't really know what they were doing, too caught up in obligations, youthful ignorance, and their parents teachings. All for what? The domination of a nation, the show of power, of a manic psychopath.</p>
<p>She screamed. In anger and pain. She screamed for those that had fought and given their lives for the freedom of others.</p>
<p>Harry joined her soon. He was calm, with an almost dazed look on his face. He didn't say anything. Just sat down next to her in understanding. Soon they were surrounded. Hermione could hear someone saying something. But it was faded. There was a rushing in her ears. Almost as if she was stuck in a Telly with nothing showing on the screen.</p>
<p>"Mione." Ron was in front of her now. She could see his lips moving but couldn't hear what he was trying to say. "Mione! Hermione! You need to calm down!"</p>
<p>She continued to sob, her voice and energy drained. Folding her arms over her knees she buried her head in her arms.</p>
<p>Harry looked to Ron a worried look creasing his face.</p>
<p>"Ron, she's hysterical. She needs to calm down."</p>
<p>Ron's face match Harry's, "I know Harry, but she isn't listening!"</p>
<p>The crowd was slowly dispersing around them, finding others who needed help. Harry looked around for Madam Pomfrey. Neville and Luna were helping the wounded. All around the order was gathering the dead and injured and bringing them inside. Along the wall to the entrance of Hogwarts there were bound and petrified Death Eaters.</p>
<p>But Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. Harry sighed looking at Ron once more he lifted his wand and sent a soft stunner to Hermione, catching her before her head hit the ground as she fell unconscious.</p>
<p>"Harry!" It was a shout of outrage from Ron.</p>
<p>"What? What other ideas did you have, Ron! You said it yourself she was becoming hysterical! There was nothing else we can do. We need a calming drought but do you see one readily available anywhere? No! I didn't think so." Harry was at the end of his wits. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. All he wanted was a bath, a hot meal, and to sleep for days on end.</p>
<p>Sighing he picked up Hermione bridal style and carried her past the carnage to the makeshift medical bay where Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley were tending to the injured. Across the bay he spotted an empty bed where he quietly set Hermione down so that she could sleep off her hysteria and walked towards Mrs. Weasley to let her know that Hermione was there. On his way he was stopped just short of an adult. There lying next to each other, holding hands, was a peaceful looking Remus and Tonks. It was the calmest expression he had ever seen on his face. Harry couldn't help the tears that slipped from his eyes at the sight of the last father figure in his life lying lifeless.</p>
<p>Sucking in a breath, he wiped the tears from his eyes and continued on to find Madam Pomfrey or Mrs. Weasley. There would be time to grieve later.</p>
<p>He spotted Mrs. Weasley and immediately went to her side. She was sitting next to Fred. Too afraid to look Harry inquired on his health.</p>
<p>"He's alive, barely, but he's holding strong. We were able to get to him in time." She smiled weakly, looking more like a grimace than anything. Harry let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Hermione is in a cot about 10 spots down. She's uninjured but is emotionally distraught. We stunned her and she is sleeping now." Mrs. Weasley's smile turned genuine now.</p>
<p>"Harry I know we lost a lot of people tonight. But I can't help but be grateful that my family is safe. Does that make me a bad person?" Molly had tears dripping down her face at this point.</p>
<p>"No, Mrs. Weasley, that makes you a mother." With that Harry gave her a hug and went to help transport the injured to St. Mungos.</p>
<p>Three days passed after the final battle. The dead were counted and the Death Eater trials had already begun. But Hermione slept on in a magically induced coma. Harry sat next to her, knowing that she would be infuriated that she missed the trials. On her behalf Harry demanded fair treatment. Fair trials for each Death Eater. Every trial brought up the painful memories of his Godfathers encounters in Azkaban. He wouldn't let something like that happen again.</p>
<p>~6 Months Later~</p>
<p>Hermione groaned as she sat up from her desk. Looking around at all the paperwork she had left she sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night. Standing up and stretching she glanced at the clock. It was 5:43 pm. Walking out of her office she saw her secretary staring at the clock longingly.</p>
<p>"You can take off early." She chuckled as Charlotte jumped.</p>
<p>"That obvious, huh?" Charlotte said sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Ha! Yeah, hot date tonight?"</p>
<p>"How'd you know?"</p>
<p>"Just a guess. Go ahead home it'll be another hour or two before I am done with the paperwork anyways." Hermione threw the last bit over her shoulder as she filled a cup with tea and a dash of honey.</p>
<p>"If you're sure… Have a good night!" With that her secretary was out the door before she could say goodbye.</p>
<p>Shaking her head she entered her office sighing once more at the stack of paper work left over. When the war ended this is now how she thought she would be spending her time. Stuck in a sea of paper work. Left in an endless loop of the ministry's bureaucracy.</p>
<p>Letting her mind wander as she continued to fill in blank space after blank space. She had wanted to make a difference. To bring a little light to the world after the horror the war had wrought. Immediately after finishing her NEWTS job offers started flying in. The boys had wanted her to join the Auror workforce, bringing in the leftover Death Eaters, but she was so tired of fighting.</p>
<p>She joined the department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures instead, thinking she could finally make things better for the underdogs. Instead, she was stuck in a corner office with a large window, filing paperwork. It was busy work at best.</p>
<p>The only good that came from her job was the people. Hermione couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. She loved the people she worked with. They had become a second family for her, it was her lifeline. Especially after finding her parents again. The obliviate had been absolute, there was no reversal.</p>
<p>Signing off on the last parchment, she let out a sigh of relief. Standing, she filed the last of the paperwork away. With a swish of her wand her belongings were in her hand and she was out the door.</p>
<p>Flooding home she was greeted by Crookshanks.</p>
<p>"Hey buddy, sorry that I am so late for dinner." He purred rubbing up against her legs, she was forgiven apparently. Chuckling at his eagerness as he ran towards his bowl ahead of her, she filled it with the premium cat food, adding a couple treats in for him as well.</p>
<p>TCK TCK TCK! Surprised she glanced quickly at the window, her wand already in her hands. Sitting on her window pane was a tawny owl that she recognized as Speck, Kings' new barn owl. Quickly walking out the window she let the poor thing out of the rain and took the letter from his leg as she distractedly fed him some treats.</p>
<p>Opening the letter as she sat at her table, she couldn't help the feeling of dread that fell over her. It was late, an odd hour to receive an owl from the minister.</p>
<p>Hesitating as she pulled the letter out of its envelope, she slowly unfolded it, as if the extra time would save her from the contents hidden within.</p>
<p>Dearest Hermione,</p>
<p>I hope this letter reaches you well. It's been too long since we have been able to sit down and have a good chat. Rolling her eyes she couldn't help but compare the man to Professor Dumbledore, it had been less than a week since she had seen him for dinner at the Weasleys'. As much as I wish this to be a social visit, I did find something interesting in the recovered records from the previous administration that I believe is pertinent to you. Please meet me at my office tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock so that we can go over the findings together.</p>
<p>For Freedom We Fight,</p>
<p>Kingsley Shacklebolt</p>
<p>P.S.</p>
<p>I know your mind is going at breakneck speeds. Please do not worry, I do not think this news will be bad. Shaking her head she decided to take a bath to calm her pounding heart. Doubling back to the kitchen to grab a glass and a bottle of wine. It was going to be a long night.</p>
<p>Perhaps he just needed her help researching something from the previous administration. With that thought her nerves had calmed a little letting her relax fully</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke to the buzzing of her wand. Casting a Tempus charm she saw it was already 7:15, she needed to get ready for her meeting with Kingsley. The nerves that had calmed last night flared up with a renewed vigor as she started getting ready for the day.</p><p>She took her time trying to delay the inevitable as much as possible. Even going so far as to brush her teeth twice. Glancing at the clock she saw it was already 7:55. She couldn't put it off any long. Stepping into her fireplace, she flooed directly to the minister's office.</p><p>She was greeted by Kingsley with a bear hug. Squeezing back tightly she felt some tension leaving her body for the first time since she received his letter. Stepping back he glanced over her once as if checking for injuries. Old habits die hard, I guess.</p><p>“How have you been, love? It's been too long since we've been able to chat face to face!” His eyes twinkled, again reminding her of Dumbledore.</p><p>“Kingsley,” She said giggling, “it's been a week. We had dinner together at the Weasleys last Saturday.”</p><p>He let out a deep rumbling laugh, his smile made him appear younger.</p><p>“Be that as it may, we were surrounded by others, and unable to have a true conversation. Now, answer my question young lady. How have you been?” He took a seat in the lounge area directing her to sit across from him as he poured them some tea.</p><p>Taking a scone from the baked goods the house elves brought in she answered truthfully. “I have been good. Settling into the department has been a change. I often find myself jumping at the small noises and almost took out one of my colleagues for sneaking up on me.” She grinned self-deprecatingly.</p><p>Kingsley nodded in understanding, a frown now marring his face.</p><p>“It is difficult to turn it off now that everything is over, isn't it? Every day before I leave my estate I still have Moody's voice, gods rest his soul, yelling 'Constant Vigilance!'” They both grinned in earnest at the memory of their fallen comrade.</p><p>“How have you been, Kings. Answer honestly, none of that press bullshite that you've been spewing.” Her face was strict again, showing just how much the war had aged her.</p><p>“Honestly Hermione, I am coping. I think we all are at this point. Just trying to get through it all with our heads above the water.” They shared a look as a comfortable silence fell between them.</p><p>She couldn't hold out any longer, despite the tea and the friendly atmosphere she was itching to know why he had called her to his office on a Saturday morning. Groaning, she finally gave into her impatience.</p><p>“Why am I really here in Kingsley?” She demanded.</p><p>Smirking to himself, and he was amused it had taken her so long to finally ask. Walking over to his desk he pulled out a stack of parchments and set them down in front of her.</p><p>Reaching over she pulled them to her reading the first few pages as her confusion grew.</p><p>“Birth records? You called me here on a weekend to go over old birth records?” She looked at him incredulously.</p><p>“Yes.” He simply stated. “For some odd reason these records had been hidden in a file that was so heavily warded it took three curse breakers for us to get through.”</p><p>Impressed her eyebrows raised so high they almost hit her hairline.</p><p>“Are they records of magical creatures?” That was the only conclusion she could draw for her reason for being there and the incredible wards that had been placed on them.</p><p>Kingsley sized her up as he shook his head slowly.</p><p>“Ok, so why am I here? What does this have to do with me?” She became more confused and anxious the longer she was there. Instead of having her questions answered the more information she received the more questions that came to her.</p><p>“Hermione, we found these about a week ago. There are about 20 of them. Each one belonging to different parents and each one brought more confusion, there was no real reason to hide these under such a strong protection. Nothing seemingly special about them. Then the parents started to become apparent. These records can be tracked back to Death Eaters. Only some of them have been convicted, the other were cast off as supporters of Voldemort's cause.” Realization dawned across her face before quickly being replaced with more confusion.</p><p>“So why am I here? How is this relevant to me?” The answer seemed to be on the edge of her mind. One that was so vile, so repugnant, that she tried to force it out of her mind. It was an impossibility.</p><p>“Hermione, we found your record hidden in that stack.” He looked at her apologetically, as if he wished he could take back the words he was just forced to say.</p><p>Shock was written across her face, it quickly changed into disbelief and anger. This was a sick joke. Looking around as if expecting the twins to pop out at any moment she spewed venom with her next words.</p><p>“I don't know what kind of prank you think you're playing here Shacklebolt, but it isn't funny.” With that she spun on her heel and almost ran to the Floo. Leaving the files laying on the floor behind her.</p><p>Before she could reach the Floo she was stopped by a Petrificus Totalus. Her mind swirled in anger as she used her eyes to glare a hole in Kinsley's head.</p><p>"Hermione, I did not tell you this to play a prank. It's not something the twins and I concocted for our amusement." Still petrified she stared defiantly back at him.</p><p>"I know it's a lot to take in, especially now. Especially after what you have been through." The last part was said in such a small voice that her heart softened slightly. The lightening of her eyes must have been enough for Kingsley because she was released within seconds.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I overreacted. I just don't understand how that could be possible. My mum has photos of me when I was born. Photos of herself pregnant. How is this even possible? Why is this possible?" Hermione was still stunned.</p><p>Kingsley lead her over to a chair by his desk pulling out another file. It had her name on it. Hesitantly she took it her hands shaking slightly as she set it down in front of her.</p><p>"We had a squib in the muggle ministry look into this for us. You and one other baby were placed with muggle parents. Your mother lost her child in the 8th month of her pregnancy. She gave birth to a were placed in their care after her child's death." She looked up sharply.</p><p>"Do you think that my…my biological parents were responsible for the death of her baby?" He shook his head.</p><p>"No, all signs point to the death being accidental. Caused by a tumble down the stairs. That added to the fact that you were placed with your muggle parents right when your birth ones disappeared leans towards a moment of opportunity." He smiled at her gently, almost fatherly.</p><p>"That leads us to the most important question." Hermione tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "Who are my birth parents?"</p><p>Kingsley winced, picking up the file he flipped it open, past the adoption papers, to what looked like a magical birth certificate.</p><p>"Alana and…No! That can't be right! HOW?" Shaking her head in disbelief she threw the file across the desk. "Antonin fucking Dolohov!"</p><p>At this point Kingsley had given up on all thoughts of propriety and decided this was a conversation best dealt with, with alcohol. Standing he poured first himself and then Hermione a generous portion of fire whiskey.</p><p>Taking the glass from him gratefully she tossed it back quickly grimacing at the burning flavor.</p><p>"We have to check to be sure. But, if this file is correct you are indeed the daughter of Alana and Antonin. Which considering the time frame, your appearance at the Grangers is timed perfectly to Alana's death. And was followed quickly by the captor and sentencing of Antonin."</p><p>"So what now?" her tone was bitter.</p><p>"Well, now we perform the spell. We will need to confirm that you are Dolohov's daughter before we proceed any further." He looked at her with pity.</p><p>"Why?" She shot back.</p><p>"Why, what?" Kingsley was playing dumb at this point. Hermione hated it when they did this. First Dumbledore and his manipulations and now the one man she thought she could count on for complete honesty.</p><p>"OH come on Kingsley! You know what I am asking! Why is this relevant? Why even bother with the testing!" She was getting worked up again. Her shoulders tensed and her breathing became labored.</p><p>"Hermione, this war lowered our magical population significantly, as I am sure you're well aware. Along with the devastation of the magical population, it's wiped out some very important families. The Blacks and Lestranges to count just a few. Others will die out due to the last heir being incarcerated for life. It's important to our society." His soothing tone calmed her only slightly.</p><p>"And think of all the possibilities that will open up for you in the Wizengamot. People will bow over backwards in an effort to get on your good side."</p><p>Hermione did find the appeal in that. She had wanted to make a change in wizarding Britain. Wanted to make their world a better place. This just seemed like a stepping stone to make that happen. Worst case scenario she wasn't actually a muggleborn like she originally thought. Best case scenario they were wrong and she could continue on with her life as if nothing had happened.</p><p>After several minutes of deliberation she finally nodded.</p><p>"Fine, I'll do it. What do we do from here?" Squaring her shoulders she steeled herself for what was about to come next.</p><p>"We take a trip to Azkaban." Kingsley stood from his chair and held his arm out to her.</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"Bette to get it over with, no?" Smiling she took ahold of his arm as he grabbed a paperweight portkey.</p><p>Stumbling as they landed on the cold desolate island she quickly sat down with her head between her knees. No matter how many times she had done it in the past travel by portkey always upset her stomach.</p><p>After the nausea had subsided she stood and nodded to Kingsley. They walked together towards the towering prison and the longer she walked the more dread and cold seemed to sweep through her like a blanket of despair.</p><p>Checking in with the guards she and Kingsley were led to a visitors room, it was bereft except for the metal table with four chairs that sat dead center in the room. Tapping her foot nervously she could tell she was starting to wear on Kings' nerves. She chuckled to herself. It's what he deserves throwing this on me on my weekend.</p><p>After what felt like hours the door on the opposite side of the room finally opened. In walked a haggard looking Dolohov. But for as down trodden as he looked he still had a sneer on his face. As if he felt his position as a life long inmate was somehow still favored over the existence of a muggleborn.</p><p>He was escorted in by two guards and shoved unceremoniously into one of the metal chairs opposite of them. Leaning back he exuded arrogance as he cocked one eyebrow in question.</p><p>"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He drawled out his voice heavy with his Russian accent. "I get one third of the golden trio and the minister all in one visit. I must be a very important man."</p><p>Hermione looked on in disgust. Opening her mouth to retort she was stopped by a hand placed on her arm in warning.</p><p>Kingsley just smiled pleasantly at the filthy man.</p><p>"An important man indeed. Tell me Mr. Dolohov"</p><p>"Lord Dolohov." The death eater interjected.</p><p>"My apologies, Lord Dolohov," Hermione stifled a giggle at the heavy sarcasm in Kingsley's voice "what do you know of this box." Kingsley pulled out a small box and enlarged it. It was a wooden chest, with intricately weaved designs curving in and out of runes. Beautiful in its own right, but such a beauty had been home to the same papers that changed her life forever.</p><p>Dolohov's eyes widened slightly. The sneer never leaving his face.</p><p>"Where did you get that?" The drawl was still there, but it was tinged slightly, if she didn't know any better she would say there was a hint of fear in his voice.</p><p>"Where doesn't matter as much as what was inside of it."</p><p>"Was?"</p><p>"Yes, I must say your work is immaculate. It took several curse breakers to finally get through the wards you had placed on this box." Kingsley sounded almost impressed. The sneer had finally been wiped off his face.</p><p>"So you know what's inside. What do you want from me?" There was a sharpness to his voice, a panic.</p><p>"You see amongst those papers we found were birth records. Several of them. But one, one in particular is relevant to you. You and Alana."</p><p>"Don't you DARE say her name!" Dolohov had burst from his seat as if to lunge at them as he roared the words.</p><p>"Ah ah ah. Sit back down. Trust me, you're going to what to know what I have to say next." All the while Hermione sat their silent, only jumping slightly when he had burst from his seat, her wand clutched in her hand.</p><p>Dolohov sat back down. "Proceed." The word was ground out between clenched teeth.</p><p>"Do you know where your daughter was sent, Antonin?" She had never seen Kingsley so calm, so, so Slytherin.</p><p>"No." The word was spit out.</p><p>"I do." Both men jumped slightly, as if forgetting she was there in the first place.</p><p>He raised a brow in her direction, urging her to continue.</p><p>She felt powerful. He wouldn't say anything to keep her quiet on this one. The information she held was too important.</p><p>"The Grangers." She spoke with clarity. Watching the disbelief pass over his face. He looked her up and down as if appraising her.</p><p>"Stand up." His words were soft but she could hear the command in his voice. She stood facing him.</p><p>"Remove the glamour." She stared on in confusion. She wasn't wearing any glamour.</p><p>"What glamour?" She couldn't help her curiosity.</p><p>"The glamour that was placed on you when you were a babe, girl!" His patience was wearing thin. He needed to know. If it was really her. If she had truly survived.</p><p>Looking to Kingsley in confusion she. Surgito with a wave of his wand she felt as if her skin was crawling. A wave of vertigo hit her causing her to sit back in her seat. With one last shutter the counter spell was complete.</p><p>Groaning she raised her head. Both men gasped.</p><p>"What?" She looked between the two confused. Kingsley transfigured the extra chair into a mirror. There looking back at her was another woman. Raising her hand to her cheeks she watched as the woman in the mirror mimicked her movements.</p><p>Her hair ran in ringlets down her back, still brown but it resembled dark chocolate more than the light brown hair she had worn previously. Her cheek bones were slightly more pronounced and her nose was thin, and elegant. Her lips were fuller along with her bosom and hips. She still fit into her clothing but they were a little on the tight side.</p><p>She looked like a Russian doll.</p><p>Twirling around she looked to Kingsley with a frenzied tinge in her eyes.</p><p>"Do the spell." She demanded, at least her voice had not changed.</p><p>Kingsley nodded and looked to Dolohov, who simply held his hand out for the blood letting. Pulling out the enchanted parchment he took a deadly looking dagger and sliced it across Dolohov's palm. Looking to Hermione he requested her hand a well. Making the same incision he held her hand over the parchment letting their blood combine. Both hands were quickly healed as Kingsley started the paternity test.</p><p>"It's finished. Now we wait. If you are his daughter, Hermione, the blood will write out the names of your parents. If you're not it will turn black and dissipate."</p><p>All three waited in an anxious silence as they waited for the spell to finish. When it started to move all three of them stopped breathing.</p><p>Hermione let out a sob as she watched her blood start to spell out Alana and Antonin Dolohov before moving below them writing out Annika Hermione Dolohov.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione knew, she knew as soon as the counter-spell had changed her appearance, what the outcome would be. But now did not make her any more prepared for the results.</p><p>Hermione struggled to find the breath that had left her body during the spell work she glanced around the room. No one was moving. Even Kingsley stock like a statue staring at the table in disbelief.</p><p>It was one thing to have a suspension, or even a knowledge of something. It was something else all together to see the evidence sitting in front of you, staring you down, as if daring you to challenge its right to being.</p><p>While Kingsley's reaction was somewhat unexpected it was Dolohov's that threw her for a loop. He was crying. There on his face were tears that glistened in the light. A show of emotion that she would have never thought to see on the man's closed face. It was a stark reminder that, despite his crimes, he was indeed human.</p><p>Finally, finding her breath again she finally broke the silence.</p><p>“Bloody hell!” The cry was reminiscent of Ron. So much, so she burst out in a manic laugh. Fuck. Ron and Harry. How as she supposed to tell the boys about her new-found heritage. How do you break to someone that everything you thought you knew about yourself was wrong.</p><p>The laughter quickly turned to sobs. Soon she was sitting with her back against the wall, head between her knees, trying to catch her breath again as the tears were pouring in rivulets down her cheeks.</p><p>Kingsley had finally broken from his shocked stance after being startled by Hermione's exclamation. He looked to her as he watched a rapid succession of realizations hit her before she crumpled to the ground.</p><p>Acting quickly he moved to sit next to her to provide as much comfort as he could. Glancing toward the convict he saw the struggle on his face as he tried to decide what to do.</p><p>Comforting distraught women was never one of Antonin's strong suits. When he saw his newly discovered daughter fall to the ground in a wet mess he didn't quite know how to handle it. It was odd seeing another man act fatherly towards his daughter.</p><p>It made his heart ache for the lost time his actions had taken from them. Furthermore, it should have been him comforting her. Instead, he was chained to the table in front of them, wearing the grey uniform of a criminal.</p><p>The loss of Alana had been hard. Almost impossible to bear. But, to sit there, as another tried to calm his weeping flesh and blood and realize that he was the cause for her anguish, it was humbling.</p><p>Hermione finally seemed to get herself under control. Breathing in deeply she gave Kingsley a weak smile. Gathering her strength she pulled herself back up and looked between the two men. And in a calm and unwavering voice.</p><p>She asked “What now?”</p><p>Both men looked slightly uncomfortable unsure of what to say.</p><p>“What do you mean Hermione?” Kingsley broke the silence.</p><p>“What does this change? How does the effect me, us?” Unsure of what to say everyone remained quiet.</p><p>It was Dolohov who spoke this time. His voice cracking slightly.</p><p>“I think that for now, we keep this quiet. There are some things that we need to go over Annika, but now is not the time to do so. It has been a dramatic day and I think we are all emotionally spent. You're 19 now, correct?”</p><p>Her brows furrowed, confused, but she still answered. “20, I had a time turned in my third year. It aged me slightly.”</p><p>Nodding with an impressed look on his face he mumbled “we still have time then.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing to concern yourself with today. I think we have had enough revelations for the week.” He stood with an air of authority, one Hermione didn't have the energy to fight. “You will come back next week. We have much to go over and not much time to do so.”</p><p>With those final words he knocked twice on the wall next to the door he had entered from. A guard came to collect him. He turned to face her before leaving.</p><p>“There is much that I have to atone for, and I hope you will give me the opportunity to do so, Annika.” With that, he quickly exited the room one guard in front and another behind him.</p><p>“Kingsley, he is right it's been a long day and its only noon.” The handsome man nodded, the lines on his face making him look as if he had aged years just from this conversation alone.</p><p>“I agree Hermione. We should adjourn for the day. You have a lot to decide from here on. And I have a feeling that whatever he has to tell you next week will just add to our stress.” With a feeling of dread falling to the pits of their stomach from his last words they left the prison.</p><p>“I'll see you on Monday, Hermione. Go home. Get some rest. And if you need some time off just let me know. I will take care of it for you.” after nodding her acknowledgment Kingsley gave her a long hug before grabbing the portkey.</p><p>Before grabbing the item, Hermione looked back at the prison one last time when she saw a lone figure standing at the window of their cell.</p><p>With chills trembling down her spine she grabbed the portkey and felt it pull her back to the minister's office. Giving one last farewell to Kingsley she tossed the Floo powder into the fireplace and flooed directly home deciding that she needed a large glass of wine, some chocolates, and maybe a bath to calm her nerves. Maybe she would invite Ginny over, a little girl talk might help her take her mind off everything.<br/>When she got home immediately headed into the kitchen for a nice large glass of wine. She was Hermione Granger for Merlin’s sake! She faced a troll, was petrified by a basilisk, stared down tyranny and prejudice, and fought in a bloody war.</p><p>Squaring her shoulders she decided to face this issue head on. There was no point in hiding, it got you nowhere. After she glamoured herself, she walked over to the floo with her wine in one hand and her floo powder in the other she landed in the floo room of Grimauld Place.</p><p>A startled Harry came rushing into the room with is wand drawn. Hermione immediately held her free hand palm forward with her wine glass in the other.</p><p>“What did you say when we found Fluffy guarding the philosophers stone?” Harry's voice was strong as he demanded the answer.</p><p>“I said 'Now if you two don't mind I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled.'” Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the thought her swotty self before she was hardened by the true war.</p><p>Chuckling Harry finally put his wand back in its holster. As soon as it was away he scooped Hermione into a giant hug picking her up.</p><p>Despite his small stature the man was forceful, his Auror training and time as a seeker had given him a lean but powerful build.</p><p>The splashing of wine down his side caused him to pause and set her down quickly.</p><p>“Cold! Cold! Cold! What the hell 'Mione! Why are you carrying wine over to my house at…” With a glance towards the clock on the wall his eyes bulged slightly, “2 o'clock in the afternoon?”</p><p>Hermione attempted a grin that ended up being more like a grimace than anything.</p><p>“Sorry Harry. Wasn't expecting such an enthusiastic welcome.” Despite her words his actions had warmed her heart and she as filled with affection for her best friend.</p><p>"S'okay Mione. But you still didn't answer my question. Is everything okay? It's not like you to drink so early in the day.” His brows furrowed in concern. The last time he'd seen her like this was when she and Ron had broken up only two months after she had woken up from her coma. They were rocky as friends but in a relationship they were down right toxic. Both broke apart amicably, but the break-up was not good on her still healing mind. The war had done a number on her in the stress department causing the mental breakdown when the final battle had ended.</p><p>Hermione sighed, “I'm not sure yet, Harry. I got some news today and I think it would be easiest to share it with everyone all at once rather than wait for everyone to find out. Is Ron here?” She looked around as if it was going to manifest behind Harry.</p><p>Shaking his head he went directly to the floo. Throwing some powder in he had a brief and mumbled conversation with someone before stepping back to let Ron through. When Ron had arrived, he immediately drew Hermione into his arms holding her against his chest in comfort. Despite their constant disagreements they were still incredibly close. Resting her check on his chest she hugged him back securely.</p><p>“Hey 'Mione, Harry said there was something important you needed to talk to us about.” He spoke into her hair, pressing a kiss to her head as he did so.</p><p>Sighing heavily she pulled away from him and looked over to Harry.</p><p>“Is Ginny here?” Harry nodded leading them to a sitting room where Ginny was balancing a Witch Weekly magazine and a cup of tea.</p><p>Much like most of the children who fought in the final battle, Ginny had decided not to go back to Hogwarts, she was going to sit for her NEWTS next year instead. About a month after the war had ended she could talk Molly into letting her move in with Harry. It had been a massive row but in the end Ginny's stubbornness won out. Mrs. Weasley was still incredibly put out by her daughters decision. Still thinking them too young to be living together. Especially when they weren't yet married. But the ring on Ginny's finger and a wedding in the making had softened the blow some.</p><p>Looking up as the group stumbled through the doorway she broke out into a grin.</p><p>“Ron! Mione! What do we owe this pleasure?” Ginny set down her reading a cup and moved over to greet her brother and friend.</p><p>“Come sit down, it's been too long since we've had a girls night!” Completely ignoring her brother except for the vague greeting she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the settee. All the while prattling on about a new clothing store that was opening in Diagon Alley that she was reading about just now. Apparently, it was going to be all the rage.</p><p>“What am I? Chopped liver?” Ron mumbled to himself, following a chuckling Harry to the sofa across from the two girls.</p><p>“Ginny.” Harry finally cut in, his patience was wearing as the anxiety for what Hermione had to say was settling heavily in his stomach. Ginny glanced at her fiancé a look of strong irritation on her face.</p><p>“Sorry love, I know you want to chat but 'Mione has something important to share.” He smiled softly at his wife to be, endeared to her passion.</p><p>Nodding she called Kreacher requesting some tea for their guests. Once the tea had been served they all looked to Hermione in anticipation.</p><p>Gathering her courage Hermione squared her shoulders, readying herself for the explosion she expected.</p><p>Breathing in deeply she explained as much as she could.</p><p>“Kingsley asked me to come into his office today after the new administration found some warded documents that were securely hidden at the end of the first war.” She paused taking a much-needed sip of her tea as the others waited impatiently.</p><p>“What kind of documents 'Mione?” Harry was surprised, if it had to do with Death Eaters, he should have been one of the first to know since he was on the team to capture the leftover ones after some had successfully fled the battlefield.</p><p>“Birth records. They found birth records Death Eater children. They were heavily warded by Dolohov during the first war, meant to keep the Order to whomever from coming after their children if they had been found or prosecuted.” Hermione looked down tears now running down her face.</p><p>“'Mione, it’s ok. I know that the thought of prejudice is hard for you because of what you have faced in the war, but they're not children anymore. Most of them have to be our age by now!” Ron was holding back an eye roll at his over-emotional ex-girlfriend.</p><p>Harry and Ginny remained silent. They knew that wasn't the only thing that was found. There had to have been something more for their level-headed friend to be so distraught.</p><p>Gathering herself, she glared at Ronald, his lack of sensitivity in this area was rather irritating. Noticing her glare, he shut his mouth quickly not wanting the hex that often followed it.</p><p>“If you would let me finish, you insensitive git, I would tell you why its important!” The irritation was rolling off her in waves. Nodding he mimed the locking of his lips.</p><p>“They found my birth record.” She waited letting the words sink in. Three simultaneous gasps echoed in the room. Harry exhaled heavily.</p><p>“Kreacher.” With a pop, the sour faced elf appeared. “We are going to need something a lot stronger than tea. Please bring us the fire-whiskey and four glasses.”</p><p>Trying to lighten the mood Ron chuckled darkly.</p><p>“Good ol' voldy just can't seem to let us have a normal year can he?” Hermione burst out in surprised laughter. She was glad that Ron had mellowed out slightly. The explosion she was expecting never came this time around.</p><p>Getting up she moved over to him leaning into his embrace. He dragged her until she was seated in the middle between Harry and Ron. Both embracing her.</p><p>With fire-whiskey in their hands and warming their bellies the first question was asked.</p><p>“So what does this mean?” Ginny broke the silence.</p><p>“With the birth records available the ministry could track down some babies. Most of them are from convicted Death Eaters. They found adoption records and the location of some of us.” The confirmation of her parentage hung heavily in the air.</p><p>“Two of us were taken and hidden in muggle families. That's how they knew it was my record, the adoption papers were hidden inside.” Hermione looked down.</p><p>“So you're what?” The question startled her, she turned to Harry confused. “Pureblood? Half-Blood?”</p><p>“I'm not certain.” She felt hurt, but didn't fault his curiosity.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You didn't ask, it's not relevant. You're not your blood status 'Mione.” Harry hugged her closer.</p><p>Ginny and Ron came to her other side pulling her in. She couldn't have been more glad for the friends she had made at Hogwarts. And she as so happy Ron had mellowed out or else this could have been a whole other conversation.</p><p>The next words froze her heart in fear, though.</p><p>“You know we have to tell mum and the other though, now, right?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione cringed and pulled away from them all.</p><p>“I know. I am just not ready for this yet.” Hermione kept her head held high and squared her shoulder at the backlash she knew that statement was going to have.</p><p>All three of them glared at her.</p><p>“Hermione, you know that you can't just ignore them.” Ginny was readying a Bat Boogy hex.</p><p>“I'm not trying to ignore them, Ginny. I know I will need to tell them eventually. I just want to know what this all means.” Hermione sighed, the stress of the day finally hitting her in full. Both boys had stayed quiet until now.</p><p>“'Mione, Ginny is right. You can't just not tell them. They're your family too. You can't just not tell them. It's too big.” Harry said grimly.</p><p>“I want to know what this might mean. I don't want anyone else to know until we have all the information.” The reply was confident, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>“'Mio-” whatever Harry was about to say was cut off by Ron.</p><p>“What other information?” Hermione was surprised he had caught onto that, however much he had changed he still wasn't normally the most observant person.</p><p>“I'm not sure yet, Dolohov wants me to come back. Apparently, there is something he needs to tell me.” She let out a soft sigh. The day had been exhausting, it was still only early evening, but she was more than ready for bed.</p><p>All three were silent, contemplating what more Dolohov might have to say.</p><p>“Alright.” Ginny broke the boys looked at her in shock.</p><p>“Ginny…”</p><p>“No, Harry. It's not our decision. If Hermione needs more time, then we have to respect her wishes.” Ginny turned to Hermione. “I understand that this is private, 'Mione. Thank you for sharing this with us” Reaching over she pulled the brunette into a tight hug. It seemed like that was all they were doing tonight, fighting then hugging.</p><p>“But, 'Mione, know this, you'll want to tell them sooner rather than later. They're going to feel hurt if you don't.” Nodding Hermione stood.</p><p>“Where are you going 'Mione?” Harry stood up with her, as if to pull her back down.</p><p>“Home, it's been a long day and I just want to relax.” Picking up her abandoned wine glass she stretched. It truly had been a trying day. She needed time to unwind.</p><p>“But, you should stay for dinner. Spend the night here, you shouldn't be alone.” Her heart warmed for her best friend, he was always to sweet and welcoming.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry, but no. I need time to myself, I think. Just time to get used to this.” 'Mione turned to leave but quickly turned back around.</p><p>“There is one more thing I need you to know…” This one seemed to be harder than the most. “When they did the spell, they broke the glamour that hid me. I don't quite look the same as I look now. I just glamoured myself, so I could have time to explain before anyone freaked out.”</p><p>All three forced a smile. Not wanting to make her feel bad.</p><p>“Well, lets see it!”</p><p>With a flick of her wrist and a quick Finite Incantatem she was once again the woman who stared back at her from the dank visitation room. From the three gasps she knew they had seen the changes take place.</p><p>“You look beautiful! Not that you didn't before though!” Ron tacked the last bit on after getting twin scowls thrown at him.</p><p>“Yeah, not as much different as much as you look…” Looking for the right word Harry rolled his hand.</p><p>“Right.” Ginny finished for him. Smiling softly she repeated it. “You look right. It suits you.”</p><p>“Thank you. I really would like to get home now, though. I think it will be an early night for me.” With a wave of her hand she left the same way they had come.</p><p>A chorus of “Night 'Mione” Calling after her.</p><p>“Night!” She called back quickly before slipping into the floo and calling out her home.</p><p>Getting home she decided to pen a couple of quick letters. The first to Kingsley, she decided to take him up on his offer of time off. The second was going to Azkaban. She was requesting another visit with Dolohov. She needed to get this over with as quickly as possible.</p><p>The next morning was almost a Déjà vu she awoke to two owls impatiently waiting at her window. Groaning she sat up slowly with her hand on her head. She still had a migraine after yesterday. Hermione let the owls in as she passed the window, already regretting waking up today. She entered the bathroom and started a bath as she quickly went about her morning routine, this time adding a pain potion into the mix. The headache that had started once she left Azkaban only seemed to grow worse as more time passed.</p><p>She hustled back into her room as she remembered the post awaiting her. By the time she had arrived the owls had already left. There sitting on her desk were the reply's from Kings and Dolohov, her father. She shuddered as the last part entered her mind unbidden.</p><p>Grabbing the mail she decided to open in the bath. Whatever the responses were she could read them then cast them aside for later thought. Kingsley's letter was first.</p><p>Dear Hermione,</p><p>I am pleased you are taking me up on my offer. Of course, you can have time off in fact, I demand it. At his point Hermione could almost hear his snicker. I already wrote your boss and informed him that you have the next month off, it only seems fair as you just learned of the passing of your birth mother and the startling revelation of your birth father. I think the muggles would call it reavement? She snorted, of course Kingsley would give her Bereavement time, even if this wasn't necessarily in the traditional sense. Let me know if you need any more time, my doors are always open.</p><p>For Freedom We Fight,</p><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt</p><p>P.S.</p><p>Don't even think of coming back to work before the full month has passed.</p><p>Rolling her eyes she moved onto the next letter. That was an unfortunate move, however, seeing as it seemed to worsen the effects of her migraine. The pain potion hadn't helped at all, huffing she ripped through the seal, recognized as one from Azkaban showing they had proofread the letter.</p><p>My Dearest Annika,</p><p>Despite the pain she could not stop the snort and eye roll this time. Dearest my arse.</p><p>I would very much appreciate another visit. There is much we need to discuss and unfortunately time does not seem to be on our side. I am sure you are already feeling some effects from the lifting of the glamour and charm that had been placed on you to hide you. Given what I know of magic it is imperative that you come back as quickly as possible. Today even.</p><p>Dolohov</p><p>Interesting, for as much affection as he seemed to put at the beginning of the letter, the salutation seemed to be lacking. And considering the lack of owl in her home she was assuming that the invitation that was extended for today was more of a command rather than a suggestion. Rolling her shoulders she gave in. No point in putting it off any further.</p><p>Turning the water off for the bath she began to drain the tub and turned the shower on full force, the bath would have to wait. With a heavy sigh, she wrote to the warden of the prison informing him that shh would be by today to see Dolohov. Once it was sent out she got ready as quickly as she could. She had a feeling these migraines were a symptom of whatever Dolohov had to tell her.</p><p>Within 20 minutes she was once again having her wand checked by the guard before allowing her entry to the visitation cell. Shivering she sat down in the chair closest to her. It felt odd being there without Kingsley as a chaperone. Despite the knowledge that she could hold her own against the nasty man she felt vulnerable in the warded off closed room. No windows, no escape. Shivering again she folded her arms in and huddled down in the chair to get some warmth in the frigid room.</p><p>After what felt like eons, but was probably closer to five minutes later, the door on the other side of the room opened up. But, unlike the last time there were two guards at the door, one was escorting Dolohov and the other, she gasped and shot up like a rocket.</p><p>“What the ever-loving fuck is he doing here?” She hissed the words. But, before her father could answer the abomination himself spoke.</p><p>“Hello, Princess. Miss me?” The tenor of his voice brought back all those memories of her first year. She had to swallow back the bile in her mouth.</p><p>“Rowle.” The sneer that lit her face could have rivaled Snape's.</p><p>“Both of you shut up!” The command came from her father, and something deep in her memories stirred, she couldn't help but obey. Quickly sitting down she once again crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Sit, Rowle.” The man used his shackled hands to push him down in the seat next to both men are chained to the table the guards left the room.</p><p>“Annika, it is wonderful to see you again. I was hoping you would be able to stop by today.” He inclined his head toward her in a proper greeting. Rowle simply smirked in his seat and leered at her up and down.</p><p>Deigning to ignore the presence of the man who ruined her first year she answered Dolohov.</p><p>“I am glad you wanted to see me again. I would like to get everything out in the open as soon as possible. I dislike knowing so little about myself.”</p><p>Rowle frowned at her, not one to be ignored he retorted swiftly.</p><p>“No, I bet you don't like not knowing just about anything do you, kitten?” Leaning forward he was almost in her face as his massive body place pressure on the table in front of her. “Were Always a little swot, weren't you. Never could keep your nose out of other peoples business.” He chuckled darkly.</p><p>She refused to be cowed by him and stood her ground not leaning back in her chair but also not giving him a moment of her attention. Refusing to even ask why he was there.</p><p>“Dolohov, what else is there to know? And what do you mean, effects?”</p><p>With a soft look of longing on his face he finally spoke.</p><p>“You know, you used to call me Daddy. It was your first word.” She calmed slightly, feeling some fight leave her body as she looked at the man in a new light. Despite his pas actions, now all she could see was a man who had his family stolen away.</p><p>“You were only three when I was arrested. That's when you were put into hiding. Your mother and I knew it was too dangerous to give you to family if we were arrested or killed. But, after I was thrown in Azkaban and learned of your mother's death when our home was burned, I assumed you had gone with her.” His eyes were filled with unshed tears. Hermione was stunned, she knew the man loved his wife but had not known of how she had passed, nor of the depth of emotion he felt towards her. Even Rowle had gone quiet, looking at the man like he'd lost his damn mind.</p><p>“Fuck, Tony! Didn't know you had emotions.” The larger man gave a sharp elbow to the convict.</p><p>Glaring at the younger man he gathered himself and continued.</p><p>“I know this I already a shock to you, Annika, but there is more to discuss.” He took in a shaky breath. Hermione's breath seemed to have stopped in anticipation for what was to come.</p><p>“When you were a babe we wanted to secure your future, you have a trust set aside in Gringotts and of course full access to the Dolohov vaults. Both here in England and the funds in Russia. We are the last of the line.” Hermione's brows raised, that, that is what she was so worried about. While her shoulders relaxed a little alarm in the back of her mind reminded her of the Viking dolts presence. There was something more.</p><p>Nodding she realized her father had wanted a response from her.</p><p>“Ok, while I appreciate the forethought I do have a job, a well paying one at that.” Politeness seemed to be the best way to go with Slytherins. They always seemed to have something up their sleeves. And, from the smirk on both of their faces, they most definitely had something to hide.</p><p>“A job you hate, kotyonok.” Ceding that point she inclined her head slightly.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“We took all precautions, lyubov moya.” Slowly understanding was starting to dawn on her. It was that thought at the back of her head. That little idea for why Rowle was there with them. Something she was so far in denial about that she had refused to acknowledge it.</p><p>“No.” Nodding his head he knew she understood.</p><p>“No!” This time the word exploded from her mouth. “Absolutely not! I will not go anywhere near that- that— Neanderthal!”</p><p>“Oi!” Rowle sat there with his arms crossed and a look of indignation on his face, but before he could say anything Dolohov interrupted him.</p><p>“You don't have a choice, Annika. It was determined before you were even born, you were betrothed with a blood oath. If you do not follow through, then you will die.” Hermione was fuming inside.</p><p>“A little dramatic there, ey Father…” The sarcasm dripped heavily from her mouth, letting the sting reside itself in the deep crevices of his mind.</p><p>Rolling his eyes he couldn't help but wish, for what seemed like the millionth time since he had been incarcerated the first time, that things could have turned out differently. That he hadn't been drawn into the maniacs circle by his father and forced to take that forsaken mark.</p><p>“I know you've felt the headaches already, and possibly the body aches. Hermione,” The use of her muggle name, the name she'd known her entire life, threw her for a loop. “I know this is hard to come to terms with, but if you do not marry by the time you turn 21, then you will die. You will be the end of this bloodline. I know it is extreme, but we needed to assure that our line would continue. And, despite your personally beliefs, we needed it to be pure.” Hermione was brought back with the last line. Already upset about her betrothal, and now even more so to know that, despite his current circumstances, he was still the bigoted arsehole she fought in the ministry.</p><p>Deciding it was a battle for another day she finally turned and addressed the smug man sitting across the room from her.</p><p>“Look as smug as you want, while we might have to be married, if I don't find a way to break this vow, you will spend the rest of your life locked up in a dank prison cell. The marriage might be in name only.” The spite spewed from her mouth as her anger for her current situation grew.</p><p>“Princess, I must say you are looking more delicious than the last time I saw you.” He finally brought his eyes up to rest on her face after ogling her for the entire duration of the visit. “I must say when my parents first told me that you had passed in the fire I was a little relieved. Glad that I had at least that choice back. Though, my parents did try to set up another wife for me,” He looked contemplative “must have not stuck because you weren't truly dead.”</p><p>Leering at her now the smirk was back full force.</p><p>“I can't say I am disappointed. Looks like you finally grew into your true looks. As for a lifetime in prison…” He chuckled. “well, I would recommend asking your precious Potter about that.”</p><p>Standing from her seat she had heard enough.</p><p>“Is there any other life wrecking information that you need to share with me?” Directing her gaze to Dolohov.</p><p>“No. That was it.”</p><p>“Fan-bloody-tastic. I'll be leaving now.”</p><p>With a quick knock on the door to the outside she was through the room and out of the prison in mere minutes. Needing to know what Rowle could have possibly meant about the life sentence.</p><p>With an exaggerated pop, she was once again whisked from the grounds of the prison through the portkey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione arrived at the front of the Ministry of Magic with a flourish. With her cloak sweeping behind her, she quickly made her way through the main lobby to the lifts. Once inside she selected her floor and tapped her foot, impatient in a lift that normally went to fast for her liking.</p><p>Finally, reaching her desired level she swept off and through the small crowd that was gathered in the hallways. Everyone who saw her quickly jumped out of the way, her temper was almost as well known as Rowle's. If not more so due to her short fuse in Hogwarts.</p><p>Swinging the doors of the Auror's office open with a loud bang she scowled her way through the office before finally finding her desired target sitting in the back of the room with a small group of colleagues. Once his eyes fell upon her, he smiled serenely at her for a split second before a look of fear cross his face.</p><p>Harry knew the expression was wearing now, having seen it pointed at Ron one too many times.</p><p>“Harry James Potter!” Her voice boomed in the quiet room.</p><p>Scrambling quickly to stand he tried to flee, wanting to be as far out of her vicinity as he possibly could. With the speed of a hawk closing in on its prey she was directly in front of him, closing off all hope of escape and backing him into a corner.</p><p>Leaning in real close she spoke lowly, her voice considerably calmer than it had been previously. The kind of calm that comes before the storm.</p><p>“You and me. We're going to have a chat.” Her tone was deadly.</p><p>Not wanting to argue he simply nodded his head and tried to swallow the lump that had appeared in his throat.</p><p>As she dragged him through the offices in the direction of her own he racked his brain trying to think of everything he could have possibly done wrong. Nothing came to mind, though. But there had to be something.</p><p>His face drained of color as a though came unbidden to his mind. What if she was angry at him for putting her father in prison. She might not have been able to know him growing up and because of him, she wouldn't be able to truly get to know him now that he was locked away for good…</p><p>A feeling of guilt rushed over him, despite knowing that Dolohov belonged in prison for good, he felt guilty to taking another child's parent away from them.</p><p>Finally, reaching her office she firmly shut the door behind them and cast a strong locking charm as well as a Muffliato to make sure they were not overheard.</p><p>Pointing to the chair across her desk Harry quickly sat down waiting anxiously for her to start yelling.</p><p>Instead of blowing up on him like she had wanted to she took a deep breath in before slowly releasing it.</p><p>“Harry,” She started her voice held a calmer note to it, noticeably less angry than she had been previously, “I went to visit Dolohov today. I needed to know what else he had to tell me.”</p><p>Harry leaned forward and kept silent waiting for her to tell him where this was going.</p><p>“He wasn't alone when he was brought in.” Harry raised a single eyebrow in question at her, it made her crack a small smile. He just looked like a puppy when he did that. Sitting down next to him, she slumped back in the seat, feeling defeated.</p><p>“Thorfinn Rowle was with him.” Her brows furrowed in annoyance. “The remaining piece was apparently that we were betrothed… to each other.” A burst of laughter left her mouth, a feeling of self deprecation flushed through her.</p><p>Harry's mouth dropped open, hanging there in shock.</p><p>“Wha- What the bloody hell do you mean, Mione.” He stood now, the news having finally set in.</p><p>“Betrothed! No! No! Absolutely not! You won't have to marry that monster, Mione. We'll find a way out of it for you. There has to be a way to break it. He's in Azkaban for Merlin's sake.” Harry was getting worked up. The feeling of guilt was replaced quickly with one of relief when she first said those words, but in a split second it turned to one of anger.</p><p>Laughing bitterly she looked up at her best friend and smiled a sour smile.</p><p>“It's a blood oath, Harry. If I don't go through with it, I will die. I said the same thing when I was there,” Her smile softened looking more genuine. “I was so hell-bent on the information being a lie that I completely denied the inevitable. You can't break blood oaths. It's not possible.” Shaking her head she stood and pulled Harry back into the chair.</p><p>“But, you're right about one thing. Thorfinn is in prison, and will remain there for the rest of his life. Right?” The question was sharp with a slight accusing tone.</p><p>A look of guilt cast a shadow over his face.</p><p>“About that, Mione.” He started slow as if he didn't want to complete what he was about to say, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I fought against a lifetime imprisonment for him” The last bit was mumbled into his chest as if he didn't really want to let her hear him.</p><p>“What do you mean, Harry?” The sharp edge was back in her voice.</p><p>“Well, he didn't really kill anyone. And his worst crimes were done under the coercion of torture. So, he got some years in Azkaban with the opportunity of parole.” Harry winced as he said this.</p><p>“He tortured you Harry!” This time she was yelling. “He burnt down Hagrid's shack! Fought in the final battle with us! He was a marked Death Eater!”</p><p>“It was war, Mione. He didn't have much of a choice, Voldemort was holding his sister hostage. He said so under the influence of Veritaserum.” Harry said weakly.</p><p>Hermione's shoulder slumped down, she looked even more tired than she had this morning, and her migraine was back full force.</p><p>“How many years, Harry?”</p><p>He didn't answer, the guilty look only deepened.</p><p>“How. Many. Years.”</p><p>“Three, three years and five years of parole.”</p><p>Three years. She had three years of peace without him. Then she would be stuck as his wife, his prisoner.<br/>Hermione groaned as she shoved the book away from her. She had spent the last several hours utilizing the ministries' library, trying to find something that could help her out of the mess her biological parents put her in.</p><p>Disregarding the last several books and notes she had made she glanced around as she stretched. It was dark now, taking in her surroundings she noticed that not only had she been in the library for several hours, she had been there all day.</p><p>The tea she had purchased was ice-cold, her nose wrinkled in disgust. All that time had been for naught. She had found information on bonding's, marriages, even creature mating's and nothing seemed to focus on a blood oath. She had quickly moved onto the magical oaths section.</p><p>It was a wealth of knowledge, but nothing was what she was looking for. She had found information on all forms of oaths, from legally binding documents down to the more primitive verbally binding vows.</p><p>Nothing she had found, however, would help her in her quest to nullify the blood oath that was given on her behalf. It seemed like everything to do with blood magic was hidden away. Which to a certain extent, was understandable. It was easily manipulated and mostly used in dark ways.</p><p>Sighing she stood up, with a wave of her hand the reference texts in front of her flew back to their spots and her notes fell into an organized pile. The Ink well and feather vanished to her office desk.</p><p>With super efficiency Hermione was out of the library and striding through the empty hallways of the MoM. Upon reaching her the floo room she had already made her next plans. She was going to reach out to Malfoy. Despite wanting to keep this information as quiet as possible, access to the Malfoy family library was incredibly important, especially since Harry had already had Kreacher bring her every reference text from the Black library.</p><p>She arrived in her flat with a sudden whoosh of air, siphoning off the ash from the fireplace, she quickly shed her clothes, flicking her faucets on as she passed her bathroom and prepared for bed, gathering her softest robe, a large canister of bath salts, and a chilled glass of wine. She also added a trashy romance novel to her list of items, deciding she needed time to unwind.</p><p>After what felt like only minutes, but was truly two hours, of relaxation, she let her mind wander back to her reality. Getting fully ready for bed she penned, hopefully her last late night, a note and sent it off to be received by her acquaintance before finally slipping off into a dead sleep.</p><p>The next morning, she was awakened by a loud banging on her flats door. Groaning she cracked her eyes open slowly, before slamming them shut again. It felt like she had the worst hangover she has ever experienced. Definitely not the most fun thing to wake up to first thing in the morning.</p><p>The banging grew louder and more impatient the longer she took to answer the door. With a soft explicative, she rose from her bed, grabbing her robe on the way. With an exaggerated eye roll, she let her irritation at her early morning visitor show heavily in the way she flung the door open.</p><p>With no time to spare, none other than Theodore Nott strode confidently into the room, as if he owned the place, which, he actually did.</p><p>“Theo.” The name was said with a slight sneer as her irritation at his antic increased.</p><p>“Mia, love, you honestly couldn't have gotten dressed?” His tone was incredulous, as if she had insulted him by still wearing her pajamas after she had woken up.</p><p>“It's” glancing at the clock she couldn't stop the slight widening of her eyes. It was already 11 am. “It's still morning Theo, and I didn't expect you to show up banging on my door as if the bloody building was on fire this morning.”</p><p>Grumbling slightly at her unexpected guest she led him into the kitchen where she made a cup of tea for them both.</p><p>“Love, you can't honestly expect me not to have shown up after that perplexing request you sent me last night.” He rolled his eyes slightly.</p><p>“I mean honestly, you act as if you don't know me at all. You haven't so much as spoken with Malfoy since the war ended, let alone get comfortable enough to ask a favor of him. So, something juicy must be going on.”</p><p>“Bloody hell, Theo. You're worse than Lavender and the Pavarti twins were back in Hogwarts. You can't seem to keep your nose out of other people's private business.”</p><p>He flashed her a smirk as she finished.</p><p>“You know damn well that I would not give you this favor without first knowing why I was asking for these books. Especially considering the type of magic we are dealing with. My life as a simple estate owner just isn't providing me with the most entertainment recently.” The “simple estate owner” was a load of bullshite. The man sat at the head of a real estate empire, where he delegated most of the work but reaped considerable benefits.</p><p>“It's for a case I am working on. I just need some information into magical bondings, especially in how blood oaths would affect magical creatures.” The lie fell off her tongue easily for once, thankful for all the times she had to cover for herself and the boys in Hogwarts.</p><p>“I see.” It was obvious in his tone that he didn't believe her one bit.</p><p>After a short bout of silence his deliberation stopped. Sizing her up slightly he finally agreed to help her out. Her shoulders sagged in relief.</p><p>“But I get to help.” That single sentence had her tensing once again.</p><p>“Why would you want to? It should be a pretty boring case.” She tried to keep her tone nonchalant but was failing miserably. He smirked knowing he had caught her.</p><p>Shrugging his shoulders he kept his face straight not giving away that he had seen right through her.</p><p>“Just a little bored is all. Could use a new topic to spark my interest in things again.”</p><p>Sighing internally, she knew she would not be able to brush him off this time, not without providing some information, so she gave in.</p><p>“Fine. When can we start?”</p><p>“In about a week. Draco doesn't get back from his honey mood until next Tuesday.”</p><p>“A week!” the word was shrieked. “I can't wait that long! I have to get this done as soon as possible. I have a month deadline!” She was internally hyperventilating. This time she could feel the walls starting to close around her. She knew her deadline, but she had thought it would be easier than this to find information, to find something, anything, to break this stupid betrothal.</p><p>“I'm sorry, darling. But he's unreachable before that. Have you tried Potter's library? The Blacks are known to have some pretty dark books.”</p><p>“I've already searched through everything there, and at the MoM. I didn't find anything of use. That's why I asked. I wouldn't have said something if I wasn't desperate.”</p><p>“Well, if you tell me specifically what our objective is, I might be able to search the Nott library. It's almost as extensive as the Blacks is.” Hermione had already thought of this, but if she was going to get access to his library that would require her to give him information on what she was looking for. And she didn't want anyone else knowing anything about what was going on before she could fix this. Not with that nasty little pest, Skeeter, around.</p><p>Theo went in for the kill.</p><p>“I already know that this is not to do with work. Based from how you're looking now I am going to surmise that this has something more to do with your bloodline rather than the continued bloodline of one of your clients.” His brow raised as if daring her to deny it.</p><p>Shite. She had forgotten her glamour. And even worse, she wasn't wearing it to the meeting at Azkaban nor when she accosted Harry in his department. It was as if the universe was conspiring against her. She expected to see something about her sudden change in appearance in tomorrow's paper, surprised that it wasn't already there considering that parasite still worked for the prophet.</p><p>Sighing in defeat she looked down at her cup.</p><p>“Yes, Theo. There has been some… information that has been released, and it affects me directly. I need to fix this. And it needs to be done already. I am running out of time.”</p><p>Theo smirked at the confirmation.</p><p>“Fine, you don't have to give me specifics. I have a feeling I am going to find out soon enough as it is.” Pulling a package out of his pocket he enlarged them. There on the counter sat several large tomes. Another package was pulled out. It was detailed notes. Hermione nodded in thanks. It seemed he had already done some research of his own.</p><p>“I brought the books that were in the Nott library that were relevant to the subject. I also took the liberty of going through them all. And I had Narcissa do the same. We both found information on blood oaths. But, from the way you're reacting you're not going to like what we found…” Hermione scowled. He had already contacted Malfoy, and his mother conducted the research for them. He had her thinking she was going to run out of time before she had even had the opportunity to look.</p><p>“And?” She was getting more and more impatient.</p><p>“Assuming you're looking into how to break a blood oath?” The end trailed off as a question, to which she reluctantly nodded. “In that case, there is only one way.”</p><p>Hermione's head shot up from the notes and her eyes widened.</p><p>“How?” She was desperate.</p><p>“Death.” His answer was straight, getting right down to the grit. The Gryffindor in her appreciated the sentiment from the usually dramatic snake. But the logical part of her was screaming internally. She had feared this. From the sheer lack of information, she could find, she had a feeling this was coming.</p><p>“Death of whom?” There was still a slight hope in her eyes, on the off chance that maybe just maybe it was Dolohov that had to die, he was old enough, and Azkaban was cold and deadly, she might still have a chance.</p><p>“You or your intended.” Hermione sucked in a breath, damn, Rowle was looking oddly healthy compared to her father!</p><p>“So, are you going to tell me who you ended up betrothed to?” Theo's voice was teasing, but with an edge to it. He was the worse gossip she knew, worse than both Ginny and Molly combined.</p><p>“Fine, but you have to keep this quiet. I need a wizard's oath from you until, that until I release it to the public this stays between us.” Her eyes narrowed at the wizard.</p><p>Rolling his eyes he grabbed his wand.</p><p>“I do so solemnly swear to keep Hermione Granger's secret until such a time that it has become well known.” With a swish of his wand they felt a shiver of magic rush over them.</p><p>“You know, Granger, you could have been a Slytherin. With how cautious you are.” He chuckled softly.</p><p>She glared at him, but it held none of the fire it had before.</p><p>“Thorfinn Rowle.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That's who I'm engaged to. Thorfinn Rowle.” He paled so much, so she feared he would faint.</p><p>“But that- that would make you…”</p><p>“Dolohov's daughter. Yes.” She shrugged it off like it was nothing.</p><p>Theodore gripped her arm tightly.</p><p>“Tell me everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was spent with Theo, after she had explained everything he went into detail about how odd Dolohov's and Rowles relationship seemed during the death eater meetings. They seemed oddly close; it was speculated that Dolohov was Rowles real father. Seeing as Rowle Sr. was more interested in wands rather than potions if you get the meaning.</p><p>It was only when the Dark Lord got word of their relationship did the truth come out, if only to stop him from trying to manipulate their relationship with each other.</p><p>After learning about their relationship, the interactions between the two made more sense. The duo spent most of the time going over the notes and the references to see if there was anything else that could be of use for her situation.</p><p>After pouring over every text it was obvious there was no help for her situation in texts. Leaning back against the couch cushions Theo shoved the book away in disgust.</p><p>“Mia, I can understand not wanting to marry because your father said so but come on. Rowle is not so bad!” Theo smirked at her, grabbing his glass of fire whiskey. “I've even seen his cock in school, I can say, most pure bloods are nothing to fight over, but the man was hung. Could rip a lad in two.” Theo winked at her, laughing lightly when her cheeks heated in embarrassment.</p><p>“Theo!” the indignation rang clear in her voice.</p><p>“Oh honestly, Mia! You can't say after all the times that you caught the man with his trousers around his ankles that you never thought what it might feel like to have sex with a beast like that.” His smirk grew larger as her cheeks bloomed brighter.</p><p>“Theo!” She cried again. “I mean, yeah, but please! Some decorum. The man did try to kill me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he shrugged, “so did your father apparently. Doesn't stop you from wanting to get to know him.”</p><p>“I'm not trying to get to know the man, Theo. I just want this to be over.”</p><p>“Mia, love, you know that's not true. If it were you could have just corresponded with him via letters, instead you went in and saw him, twice, mind you.” His voice was sympathetic, and his face displayed a hint of pity.</p><p>“The first time was not really a choice as much as a, persuasion, from the Minister.” Her argument was weak, and she knew it.</p><p>“Mia, you could have had the spell done anywhere. The Minister knowing the truth is enough to give you whatever claim you wanted over the Dolohov inheritance.” She nodded slightly, conceding that. “It's nothing to be ashamed of. Your parents died; it only makes sense for you to cling onto the last remaining family that you have.” He put a comforting hand on her knee, patting her lightly.</p><p>“Thank you.” It was quiet, but she was glad to have at least one person on her side when it came to getting to know her father. Regardless of her friends understanding when it came to her genetics, she knew they would not understand her desire to get to know her father.</p><p>Theo smiled softly, then jumped up suddenly.</p><p>“So,” he clasped his hands together, “we have a wedding to plan.”</p><p>“We?” she questioned sardonically.</p><p>“Yes. We.” He drew the word out. “If you think I am going to miss out on any miserable second of this for you, you're dead wrong. I have grown fond of you in the past couple months, my dear tenant. And I refuse to be left out of the fun.”</p><p>“Fun.” She snorted, “Fun for whom?”</p><p>“Me! Of course. I fully expect you to hate every minute of this.” Theo laughed outrageously at her incredulous face.</p><p>Taking a long drink of her whiskey she bravely poured herself a new one before agreeing. There was no way she was getting out of this one. Between Ginny, Theo, and Molly, if Molly ever spoke to her again, she would have no choice if this were to come to pass.</p><p>“Fine, but it needs to be a basic ceremony. I do not want it plastered all over the front page of the Prophet, nor do I want a big to-do just because it will be a pure blood/golden trio wedding.” Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname the three had earned during the war.</p><p>Theo pouted.</p><p>“That's not fair for us Mia. How are we supposed to have any fun if there is no one to have fun with? And don't you want to remember your bonding? For your children?” She flinched, children, she had forgotten all about children.</p><p>“No.” The answer was shrewd. She was in no way pleased with the outcome of events, she kept resisting the urge to pinch herself to make sure she was not still in her coma. But one could only hope.</p><p>With a delicate sigh, she softened her tone.</p><p>“I am not exactly excited about the turn of events.”</p><p>“I know that, Mia. But, with the way things are going, this bond is going to be permanent, you'll only get one wedding.” he replied with a look of pity.</p><p>She nodded, her eyes far away as if she were deep in thought.</p><p>“I know, these kinds of things just never really appealed to me. Even when I was younger. It seems more of a chore than anything.”</p><p>He pursed his lips. “Okay, what about a traditional bonding? Rather than a full-scale wedding. It will be enough to more than satisfy your father and the blood oath. In fact, they might prefer it.” She nodded, it made sense.</p><p>“Now! Let us talk guests.” He was far too excited. Pulling a quill and parchment out of nowhere he set it to self-write.</p><p>“I am assuming all the Weasley's-”</p><p>“If Molly ever speaks to me again…”</p><p>“The Potters,” She smirked slightly at that one, it seemed the Slytherins already thought of Ginny and Harry as married. “The Minister, me, of course, Rowles sister and her husband, the Malfoys…” She gave him a barbed look.</p><p>“It would be an insult not to invite them. Despite their current reputation, it would be social suicide in the pure blood circles. And, Rowle hates them, so it would most assuredly piss him off.” Hermione was appeased with the last bit; she couldn't give a rat's arse if she wasn't welcome in the pure blood circles. It is not something she planned on being involved anyway.</p><p>“Am I missing anyone?”</p><p>“Minerva. I would like her to stand in for my family.”</p><p>“Mia, I am certain that your father will be there. The bonding requires him to be there in person to make sure the bride is not compromised.” She took a large swig of fire whiskey at that one. She hated feeling dependent on anyone, and now it was as if she was thrust back into the dark ages, her inner feminist was raging.</p><p>“Well, might as well tell the order. No point in holding it in if it is going to get out anyway. I made a right mess of it when I went to the Ministry yesterday. I am surprised it's not already in the papers.” She stood, finishing the rest of her drink.</p><p>“Perfect. That gives me time to talk to my elves. They can cater the event.”</p><p>“Thank you, Theo. I don't think I would be as calm as I am now if it weren't for you.” She hugged him tightly.</p><p>“You bloody Gryffindors are too touchy and sentimental.” He hugged her back. “It's not a problem, Mia. In the short time we have become reacquainted you are by far becoming the most entertaining friend I have” He chuckled. “And I am friends with the walking brothel that is Zabini.”</p><p>They both laughed uproariously at that. Blaise was indiscriminate when it came to his sexual preferences. If it had a hole to stick his dick in and could walk, he was on it like flies on a horse. She had even seen him drunkenly proposition a house elf. The poor thing had popped out of existence before the words had even finished leaving his mouth.</p><p>Sighing softly, she was brought back to earth with a sobering thought. It was time to tell the rest of the order. And she might as well do it now. She poured herself one last glass of liquid courage, she knew this was going to be a rough night, and she was already tipsy, she might as well bring it home.</p><p>Theo grabbed their cloaks as she finished off the shot, wincing slightly at the burn.</p><p>“You're getting too good at that. Ought to be careful that it doesn't become a habit, Mia.” Theo was smiling slightly, but his tone was firm, showing the seriousness of the situation.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I am not a lush, teddy bear. I just am going through a hard time is all.” She pushed his shoulder lightly with hers.</p><p>Walking towards the floo she let Theo go first, cast a glamour, then called out Grimmauld place.</p><p>Hermione stumbled through the floo, thinking Theo might have been onto something. That last shot might have been too much. Harry came waltzing into the room snapping her up in a hug as soon as he saw who it was.</p><p>Hermione threw her arms around him, her earlier grievances long forgotten in her drunken haze.</p><p>“Mione, you know I love seeing you, but we have some people over and now may not be the best time to be around them while inebriated.” His eyebrows were furrowed in consternation at her current situation.</p><p>Hermione pulled back and glared sloppily at him.</p><p>“'Hose 'ere?” The alcohol it seems has finally hit her blood system and that combined with the dizzying floo travel was affecting her speech.</p><p>“The Weasleys.” Harry answered in trepidation.</p><p>“Fantastic.” Waving her wand she cast a Patronus. “Kingsy, call an order meeting for now. And I mean now, damn you, I want to get this over with.”</p><p>The otter scuttled off.</p><p>A look of confusion briefly crossed his face before understanding took the forefront.</p><p>“Mione, are you sure you're ready for this.” He questioned her quietly while following her into the dinning room where the Weasleys were currently chatting over a cuppa with some biscuits.</p><p>“Yes, 'Arry. Mm cert'n” Hermione swayed on her feet slightly as she came to a stop. “'Ello, e'ryone.”</p><p>It seemed the whole family was in town, including Charlie. The boys looked at each other, concerned. No one had ever seen Hermione this far into the sauce before, Charlie was grinning wryly. It was going to be an interesting night if Hermione was already trashed.</p><p>Standing up he opened his arms wide, inviting her into his bear hug. Squeezing her tight his voice boomed in the now silent room.</p><p>“How've you been, love? Taking a self-care day I see.” He put her down, so she could see him winking.</p><p>“No' now Char'ie. Mm makin' a 'nouncement when e'ryone gets 'ere.” Her words slurring as she took the cup from Harry, it was coffee. Seemed he was trying to sober her up.</p><p>She took the chair next to Charlie and sipped at her cup, ignoring the curious faces around her. Leaning into Charlies side she dozed slightly, falling into a meditative state with the soft buzzing of voices around her.</p><p>It was sometime later when she was woken up by Charlie, his arms still holding her securely to his chest he woke her gently so as not to frighten her.</p><p>“'top it.”</p><p>“Come on Mione, it's time to wake up, Mum's just been itching to yell at you, ever since you came in drunk, you're lucky that Harry held her off this long. And you have some confused guests that have shown up.”</p><p>Hermione bolted up right, she had forgotten all about the order meeting she had called in her alcohol induced haze. Glancing around her, she saw that almost the entire order had arrived, there were just a few members trickling in from outside.</p><p>To her left sat Luna, the glazed look in her eyes was always in such contrast to the girl's insightfulness.</p><p>“Hiya, Hermione.” She smiled serenely at her.</p><p>“Hey, Luna. How are you?”</p><p>“I'm good, thanks for asking. It seems those Wrackspurts have been in your head again Hermione. Some positivity will clear that infection right up, don't you know.”</p><p>“Thank you, Luna. I'll be sure to clear those right up.” Hermione rolled her neck, feeling a little embarrassed to have caused such a scene as she had earlier.</p><p>Standing up she addressed the room.</p><p>“Is everyone here?” There was only a slight buzz of chatter from everyone, the stiffness in the room put a strain on the friendly chatter that would normally fill the space.</p><p>Kingsley nodded slightly at her in affirmation. A voice from the back spoke up, it was Fred.</p><p>“Oi, Kings, what's all this about then?” Several other voices spoke up expressing their concern for the sudden meeting.</p><p>“This is Ms. Dol- Gran-Hermione's meeting.” He seemed to be struggling with what to call her. She couldn't help but chuckle at the usually very articulate Minister.</p><p>“Firstly, I would like to apologize for the abruptness of the assembly. I know that it is getting late and many of you already had plans, but I feel I needed to get this out in the open before it ends up in the Prophet.” Even without knowing the nature of the meeting several heads nodded in agreement, many of which had been on the wrong end of Skeeters quill.</p><p>“Some information has recently come to light and I want you all to know it was just as, if not more, shocking to me as it will be to you all. And it changes nothing.”</p><p>“Well, come on then 'Mione, what is it?” Charlie asked encouragingly after a long pause.</p><p>“We found my birth certificate…. My magical birth certificate.” There were several gasps around the room, not looking up she continued. “I am not a muggleborn. My magical name is Annika Hermione Dolohov.” It took several seconds for the information to sink in, but once it had all hell broke loose.</p><p>Molly Weasley seemed to be the worst of them all.</p><p>“You- You- BITCH.” The words seemed to spew out of her mouth. “How dare you parade yourself around acting like you're better than everyone. Always have to be the smart one, the one constantly showing off. You're nothing but a dirty, death eater whore's bastard.”</p><p>Hermione was stunned. She knew some people would react irrationally at the news, but this was just beyond anything she could have ever expected. Especially when it came to someone who mothered everyone. Including herself.</p><p>She stood suddenly, her hand lifting before she even knew what she was doing. The deafening sound of skin on skin before the shriek of pain and outrage had the room silenced. Without even looking back she quickly gathered herself and marched out the room. She was in her sitting room, closing the floo down before anyone at Grimmauld Place had even had a chance to process what had just happened.<br/>Hermione could not believe the shite Mrs. Weasley was spewing. It seemed like no matter what she did or did not do, what she did or did not have control over, she was always in the wrong with that woman. Shaking her head, she grabbed her wand from the end table where she had left it after arriving back home from the meeting.</p><p>Its been a week since she last heard from anyone in the order. Even Harry, Ginny, and Ron seemed to be avoiding her. Which hurt, she had to admit. She never thought they would side with Molly, especially since this was not something new to them. But the silence coming from their little corner of the world told her that the allies she thought she would have, were not there. Or they were at least being quiet until everything settled down a little more.</p><p>She left her flat quickly, her mind in another world as she apparated in front of a large cabin. Her eyes rolled so hard she felt like they might get stuck. Small cabin my arse, Theo. He had directed her to his vacation cabin in the woods. Said it was just a modest little place to get away from the world for a bit, his little piece of freedom from the unrelenting demands of society. She still could not get over how pretentious some of the sacred 28 were. With their damned white peacocks and their "small" cabins…</p><p>Gathering herself she shook the thoughts from her mind and walked up the pathway to the front door. She didn't bother to knock, knowing that Theo would more than likely be expecting her, if not impatient with her tardiness.</p><p>She walked into the front entrance and was greeted by a house elf.</p><p>"Hello, missy Dolohov, Tuppy will take yous things and puts them in yous rooms." The small being took her bag from her with an exasperated look on her face. In a flash she was gone and quickly enough to give Hermione whiplash she was back looking up at her expectantly.</p><p>"Yous is being late. Master Teddy bes in the sitting rooms. Follow mes." Hermione said nothing as the tiny elf lead her to the sitting room where Theo was indeed waiting for her. She paused briefly when she saw Mrs. Malfoy and Draco also in the room.</p><p>Raising a brow in question to Theo she took a seat in one of the armchairs that was surrounding a table filled with biscuits and tea.</p><p>"Mrs. Malfoy, let me officially introduce you to Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio, the smartest witch of our age, and all-around Gryffindor know-it-all." Theo smirked at her as he introduced them.</p><p>She took a deep breath reminding herself that she needed to conduct herself accordingly when she was in the presence of other people. But they wouldn't be here forever, and she was going to get revenge as soon as they were gone. A saccharine smile spread across her face as she made to look as innocent as possible. Theo actually seemed to shudder slightly when the expression crossed her face. The satisfaction she felt seeing that could only be described as divine.</p><p>"Pleased to officially meet you Mrs. Malfoy," She inclined her head in greeting. "I apologize for my tardiness; I was held up finishing some paperwork. Had I known that Theo had invited other guests I would have made sure to be here earlier."</p><p>For her, part Narcissa held her face Stoic, keeping a slight feeling of shock from expressing itself at hearing the girl's manners. It seemed that despite her upbringing she might just become a proper pure blood anyway.</p><p>She nodded her head accepting the girl's apologies.</p><p>"No need to apologize, my dear. It was a last-minute arrangement. Once I heard that you were planning to spend the week here with young Mr. Nott, I suggested that we might come for the week as well."</p><p>Hermione had to keep her eyes from widening in shock.</p><p>"The week?"</p><p>"Well, yes dear. You need a chaperone, as any proper young lady should have if they are not yet married."</p><p>"A chaperone." Hermione mumbled it to herself quietly and forced a polite smile. "Yes, quite, it is sometimes difficult to remember that there are so many rules that come along with… pure blood society."</p><p>Theo and Malfoy were hiding their amusement at the situation quite poorly, Malfoy decided to cut in before either woman could start an argument.</p><p>"Shall we get on with this then, I find that I am already not looking forward to spending so much time on such nonsense as planning a wedding. I have no idea what pleasure Theo might get out of this drivel." Both Theo and Mrs. Malfoy glared at the blond man with vigor, causing him to shrink back slightly.</p><p>Hermione smirked, holding back a laugh.</p><p>"I agree Malfoy. I still do not see the requirement for such a ceremony, especially if I am to be stuck with Rowle for the rest of my life. Seems like I should be planning a funeral rather than a wedding." They shared a look of understanding with each other. Never once did she expect to have anything in common, but it seemed like her hatred for the man was well shared with the Malfoy scion.</p><p>Their glares turned towards her, obviously offended that she didn't take as much pleasure out of the planning process as they did.</p><p>"Honestly, this is the last thing that I want to do in life, and I wouldn't even be doing it if it weren't a life or death situation, you truly can't expect me to want any part in this." She was confounded by their adamant nodding. As if they indeed did want her to gush about wedding colors and centerpieces.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she let it go. There was no point in arguing with these two it seemed.</p><p>"Right, lets get this over with."</p><p>It seemed like hours had passed, she was so bored out of her mind and annoyed with the constant questions of what she wanted for the ceremony. She truly did not care one iota what type of flowers were going to be in the centerpiece of the primary reception table for the ball following the ceremony.</p><p>Glancing at the clock she held back a large groan of irritation, it had only been two hours, and based off the very little they had done, with the bickering back and forth of what color the chair sashes should be that had been going on for the last 15 minutes, it was going to take weeks of meetings to get this all taken care of.</p><p>Rubbing her eyes, she looked longingly at the novel Malfoy had in his hands as he lounged on the settee. As if feeling her eyes on him, he looked over the edge of his book meeting her gaze questioningly.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she swiftly and just barely tilted her head in the direction of the two bickering biddies. Understanding shone through his eyes before a sardonic smirk made its way onto his face, shrugging his shoulders he turned back to the book, taking amusement from her suffering.</p><p>She wanted to throw something at his smug little ferret face. The feeling of comradery obviously missing after their initial reintroduction.</p><p>Something small and hard hit her in the side of her head, bringing her attention back to the planning. Theo smirked at her as she glared at him, rubbing the side of her head.</p><p>"Rather uncalled-for wasn't it." She ground out between gritted teeth.</p><p>"Not at all Mia. I had to get your attention back somehow. Seeing as it is your wedding we're planning here, darling." His eyes widened as an innocent smile stretched across his face.</p><p>"Fine, what now?" Her patience was wearing very thin.</p><p>"What color do you want the chair sashes?"</p><p>"We're still on that?" The groan was clear in her words.</p><p>Shocked she wasn't paying attention for the last 20 minutes his smile fell off his face.</p><p>"Yes, we're still on that," his tone was mocking, "it might already be chosen if you decided to take an ounce of interest in your own wedding ceremony."</p><p>"Merlin! I don't care about the inane ceremony! I don't want any part of this, especially the part of being the bride to be!" Working herself into a tizzy she was about to go into full ranting mode, but one simple sentence took the wind out of her sails before she could even begin to start.</p><p>"It's the only one you're going to get."</p><p>Damn, when he put it that way, she could see why they were pushing her so hard to participate.</p><p>"Fine. What colors did we decide on for the wedding again?"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he answered softly, "Lilac and pearl white."</p><p>"Ok…" Hermione scrunched her nose up in thought. "What about white chairs with lilac sashes? Maybe with babies' breath flowers surrounding the bows?"</p><p>Nodding his head and glad to finally come to a decision on topic his quick notes quill took down her choice.</p><p>"Fantastic, the décor is all decided on. Now we just need to know where we are holding the ceremony." Theo was double-checking his list making sure that everything was taken down properly.</p><p>Hermione groaned in relief.</p><p>"It will be held at the Dolohov Castle of course." Mrs. Malfoy declared haughtily. Rolling her eyes at the two clueless teenagers staring back at her confused, she held back the urge to sigh heavily. "It is in the binding agreement."</p><p>"How would you know that?" Hermione knew it was rude to ask outright, but her shock overrode her polite upbringing.</p><p>"I read it when young Mr. Nott here sent a copy to Draco for further investigation into the breaking the contract." Hermione's eyebrows shot almost to her hairline.</p><p>"Honestly girl, this is the biggest news since the battle of Hogwarts, and I do so love being involved." The smirk on her face was undeniably wicked.</p><p>"How you ever thought you could possibly break a blood bond is beyond me. Every witch and wizard who is worth their salt knows that it is impossible to break such a bond." Her tone was slightly mocking.</p><p>"Excuse me for being a muggleborn. It is not exactly common to have arranged marriages in the muggle world, and we do not have any sort of bondings at all." She was getting on her last nerve.</p><p>"Muggle raised Miss Dolohov and as unfortunate as your upbringing is, I would assume you had done your research after living in the wizarding world for so long."</p><p>"I am not exactly pleased with the match that was made for me. I'm going to do everything I possibly can to get out of this."</p><p>"There is no "getting out of this" for you Miss Dolohov. You are as good as married to Mr. Rowle. There is no use in fighting or prolonging it as it is only going to cause you that much more stress."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, it's been a while. Life has kicked my ass recently, but I am finally getting my grove back. Thank you to all the kind reviewers and everyone is sticking with me. I am looking for an editor because I don't have too much time on my hands. I work full time, and I am getting my bachelors in software engineering. If you are interested, please feel free to message me via PM or leave a review and I will reach out to you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just because someone says that it is so does not mean I am going to stop looking. All magic can be undone, you just have to find out how to "undo" it, so to speak. And I will be looking for that "out" up-to-the-minute I have to say, "I do". I will not stop fighting, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione tilted her head and started down the Malfoy matriarch, daring her to tell Hermione otherwise.</p><p>"I see." She pursed her lips. "I can tell that you are a Gryffindor through and through Ms. Dolohov. Despite your proclivity towards all things academic, it seems to have escaped you that you are as bound to this betrothal now as you were when your parents signed the documents with their blood and magical signature."</p><p>She stood up, tall, almost towering.</p><p>"Fight all you might, you will not find an out to this. All you're doing is wasting your time and energy. If there was a way to "undo" this bonding, to emulate your diction, it would have been done centuries ago if it could have. You're not the first young witch to be stuck in a loveless betrothal to a man you hate. And you will not be the last." With that, she swept from the room leaving the three children staring after her in shock.</p><p>Malfoy turned his head towards Hermione, his eyebrows still raised in surprise.</p><p>"She's right you know." Hermione sighed heavily at his words.</p><p>"Be that as it may, it doesn't stop me from trying, they don't call me the brightest witch of our age for nothing." Her words were strong, but her shoulders slouched, as if her body had already given in to what her mind refused to acknowledge.</p><p>"Well, as much as you want to fight this Mia, we do have more planning to do. However, it seems as if Mrs. Malfoy has the right idea. It might be time for a small break. But we need to finish out the planning and fast because there is more to this wedding than just saying what needs to get done."</p><p>Nodding her head, she knew there was no use in picking a fight with Theo. She knew deep in her heart that there was no "out". She just did not want to admit it quite yet. Turning towards the dark-haired man she let him rattle off his ideas for the bonding ceremony. Not truly listening to him.</p><p>After a couple more hours of the monotonous planning she was ready for the night to be over. They had planned well over half the wedding in one evening. It seemed with just one planner and a bride who truly did not care what her ceremony was like, the planning process had been a breeze. All that was left was the cake tasting, getting her bonding gown made, and the most disconcerting task of all, choosing the guest list.</p><p>Theo had wanted to do that immediately, but Hermione truly could not stand the thought of going through the list of her friends and the pureblood elite that Rowle and Dolohov would force her to invite. It was a daunting thought. Creating a list of guests and choosing the invites. It made the bonding all too real.</p><p>It was one thing to plan a ceremony, you could distance yourself from the planning process, able to pretend that the ceremony was meant for someone else entirely. But the invites made it personal. Put a stamp of acknowledgement that this was her wedding. Her marriage. Her duty.</p><p>She used to sneak romance novels when she was younger. They were her guilty pleasure. The bodice rippers, the outrageous tales of forced marriages and escapee brides to be. She used to envy their love, their dedication to family and sense of belonging in the world. They spoke of a simpler time. When you weren't forced to fight for your life at the ripe age of eleven.</p><p>Hermione sighed and stood from her place on the couch in the library. Draco had long since gone to bed. Complaining of boredom after the fourth hour of planning. Soon after she had demanded time to relax, and upon realizing the time, Theo relented. But only with the promise that she would pick back up where they left off tomorrow morning.</p><p>They had read together for a couple more hours until Theo also decided to call it a night. Glancing up at the clock she was shocked to learn that time had slipped through her fingers. Her "one more chapter" had turned into finishing the book of her raunchy romance adventure. It was well past two in the morning, flowing almost seamlessly into three.</p><p>Stretching with a groan she stood and adjusted her shirt that had ridden up during her visit to the world of highlander glory. She padded as quietly as she could to her room. Passing Theo's on the way up.</p><p>The light was on, and she heard the soft baritone of her friend murmuring to someone on the other side.</p><p>"I don't know how else to help her Blaise." Hermione paused, only feeling slightly guilty about spying on her friend. "She is just so stubborn about this entire thing. You and I both know that the only way to break a blood contract is through death. And even then, if there is another living witch or wizard that can fulfill the contract it simply gets passed on."</p><p>He was talking about her, there was a strain to his voice that she had never heard before.</p><p>"I love her to death, despite all her Gryffindor attributes. But I worry that those same traits that I adore in her are going to lead her to her death. I have a feeling she is going to run, sometime soon she is going to realize there is no way out of this marriage, and she is going to try to run away from it, and it is going to get her killed."</p><p>The strain in his voice was apparent. That's what she was hearing in her usually upbeat friends voice.</p><p>"Theo, there is nothing you can do but be there for her. I don't think any of her friends are going to let her throw her life away just because she doesn't want to marry the prick." Zabini kept a light tone, trying to lighten his friend's mood. "The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die isn't going to just let her give up, he's got that savior complex. They are more likely to drag her down the aisle screaming and fighting than to let her die."</p><p>Theo chuckled.</p><p>"I will drag her down that aisle kicking and screaming myself if I have to. I will not lose another person in my life to poor decisions."</p><p>Hermione had to tear herself away from the door. It hurt to hear her friend speak like that. As touching as his loyalty and love for her was.</p><p>She quickly made it the rest of the way to her room not wanting to dwell on the impact this event was having on the ones she loved most.</p><p>The next morning, she was woken to a blinding light streaming through her window. Her eyelids fluttered in confusion as the previous night flooded back into her mind. With a groan, she shoved her head into her pillow and rolled over with a huff.</p><p>She wanted to scream; it was so unjust! The newfound unwanted heritage, the unwarranted betrothal, and most of all the absolutely distasteful guilt she felt at letting her friends down. Theo's breakdown the night before opened her eyes. She was being selfish, fighting so hard and making everything so difficult for the ones she loved.</p><p>With one last groan, she rolled herself over the edge of the bed landing on smoothly on her feet. Stretching her arms over her head, she paused as her mind made itself up, without any input from her. With a huff, she let her arms fall.</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>After she had dressed and showered, she met Theo downstairs. He was sipping on a steaming cup of, what she was sure was, premium coffee.</p><p>Stomping over to the chair next to him, she slammed herself down, making a show of it. Even though she had made a decision, it doesn't mean she was happy with it.</p><p>Theo raised a brow but didn't look at her spectacle, too familiar with her mood swings.</p><p>She sighed heavily, drawing it out to pull his attention away from the morning paper. He kept reading ignoring her tantrum.</p><p>She sighed again this time longingly, looking sullenly in his direction. He finally looked up, a disgruntled scowl on his face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She looked on wanting to draw this out as much as possible. It turns out that nasty streak she developed in school carried on to her life afterwards.</p><p>"What?" This one was much more forceful, filled with irritation.</p><p>After a couple of heartbeats she finally responded.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Fine?" She wondered how high his eyebrow could truly go.</p><p>"Fine." It twitched as if trying to move up more, but it reached its limit. "Fine, fine! Fine! I'll do it! No more arguing, no more fighting, no more research!" She let it all out in one breath.</p><p>His mouth dropped, "no more research?" He didn't believe her, not for a second.</p><p>"No more research. I give up." There was a beat of pure silence.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"We need to finish the wedding details. Then we go dress shopping."</p><p>She groaned and knocked her head against the table. He was smirking, she knew it was.</p><p>"Fuck my life."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>